


Tongue Tied

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-18
Updated: 1999-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Short, and hot, and dirty. Enjoy.





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

**Rating: More or less NC-17.**

**Category: PWP. Short, and hot, and dirty. Enjoy.  <g>**

**Notes: This scene is from a story I have running around in my mind, but even though the story is definitely from RayK's POV, this snippet is actually *the* scene from Fraser's POV. Yes, HE decided to talk to me. And he didn't even use an Inuit story. So who am I to deny him anything? ;)**

**Warnings: I'm a sucker for RayK. Third season rulez!**

  
  


**Tongue Tied**

**by Sammy**

  
  


**Strange sensation. Warm. Wet. *Tongue*.**

**Oh, God, that *is* his tongue sliding down my neck, and how on earth did that happen when all we've been doing was making some more popcorn a minute ago?**

**He edges closer, pressing his chest against my back, and the heat he radiates makes my hands clench convulsively as I find myself caught, trapped between his body and the hard edge of the counter I'm pressed against.**

**I know that I'm stronger. I know that -- physically -- I could push him away easily, just like that.**

**But in real life, I can't. My muscles have turned into jelly, and I'm trembling, barely able to hold myself straight, and I moan because I can't really laugh at that euphemism when he is licking my neck like that, now, can I?**

**The sound makes him press against me even more, and I suddenly feel him -- *feel* *him*. My head falls forward, baring more skin for him, and he takes advantage, moves his mouth over my skin, open, hot, sucking my flesh, and as I feel his teeth gnawing at me hungrily, I bite my lips, too, to keep my voice from betraying me.**

**He feels it, feels *something*, and actually it is kind of hard to miss because I can't help but press back against him, and he groans into my neck, sucking, biting again. And then he moves to the side, sliding his mouth up to the spot of soft skin just below my ear. And when I feel his teeth there again, I jerk in his arms, in his embrace, and my head falls back on his shoulder while he works on my neck.**

**I feels his pecs twitch through this tight shirt of his, and I know his muscles, know the way he moves, know when he will raise his head before he actually does it... but it still is a surprise when his lips move against my ear, hot breath tickling my skin.**

**"You want me to stop?" he asks between quick, harsh pants, lean body tense and muscles -- muscles, right -- twitching as he tries to control himself, his body's reaction, until I answer his question... until I consent.**

**My mouth opens, but no sound gets out beside a rasping gasp for breath as his hand sneaks under my thick shirt, strong fingers kneading my chest, pinching a...**

**"No!" I force out, and his response is another groan, a raw, needy sound against the base of my skull. And that is the point where the part of my brain that is still functional decides to go on vacation. Very sudden. Very spontaneously.**

**I take his hand -- the other one, the one that is not wrapped around my chest -- and tug on his arm until I have it where I want it, fingers splayed on my crotch. He jerks against me, and then he grabs me hard through jeans that have never been that tight.**

**He has me, all right, sneaked up on me good, and with this unerring instinct of his he has chosen the one single moment I would have picked as least likely for this to happen. And I have never been so glad to be proven wrong.**

**It doesn't matter, though. Nothing else matters suddenly when he undoes the buttons on my jeans and pushes his hand inside, grabs me again, but skin on skin this time, jerking me hard, impatiently.**

**And I gasp, and I moan, and maybe I even beg him to hurry because it feels too good to last long.**

**"Will you fuck me?" he hisses into my ear suddenly, and I groan, loud, throat-aching, almost a shout pressed through gritted teeth, because this is it, this is what pushes me over the edge. Just like that.**

**He shudders against me as he tightens his hold for a second, and then I drown in a bright, blinding flare of lust, and he is so hard against me, so hot, so solid as he bites down roughly, teeth on my neck, low down where it joins my shoulder.**

**I can feel him groan with my flesh between his teeth as I come, and I can feel his body jerk as he loses it, too, and with shocking clarity I know that, God, yes, I *will* fuck him.**

**Later.**

  
  


**\-- the end --**

**by Sammy <sammy@home.ins.de>**

**Read my other stuff at Little Sammy's House Of Fun**


End file.
